This is a TV show, isn't it?
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Maria Thompson was your typical 26 year old 10th grade teacher. That is until she woke up one morning and something was wrong, very wrong. But what it was she could not place her finger on it until she saw them. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 Drunk

A/N~ Okay here is the first chapter of my Supernatural fanfic. I will tell you a bit about my original character, but the rest you will have to wait to find out. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, I am not an expert on the show, so Dean and Sam as well as the rest of the gang may be a bit out of character, if I screw up please let me know what I need to do to change them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dean or Sam or anything to do with supernatural…I do own any characters you don't recognize.

Name: Maria Thompson

Age: 26

Looks: Bright blue eyes. Dirty blond hair. Tan skin, she is about 5 foot one.

Maria was just finishing with her last class of the day. She teaches 10th grade English. "So class, your homework is to read chapters 7-14 and you are to write a summary on what you read, and I expect you to do your vocabulary. If you want to get 5 extra credit points then watch Supernatural tonight and write an alternate ending for the episode." Maria stated.

A chorus of 'yes' rang through the room when the students heard about how to earn extra credit. Five minutes later the bell rang but one girl approached Maria. "Ms. Thompson, can I ask you something?" the girl asked.

"You just did Arial but yes you may." Maria replied with a soft smile.

"Why are all the extra credit projects over Supernatural? I mean you have the whole class hooked now. When we got into a debate with another class about what show was the best we all started to fire back with Supernatural and why." Arial replied.

"Well first things first, the only reason you guys are now hooked as you put it, is because it has something for everyone to enjoy, and the reason all of the extra credit projects are over this show is because I find it quiet enjoyable to read what you guys think should have happened, I swear nobody in this class has ever had the same idea, in fact don't tell my other classes this, but you guys are the only ones that get the fun extra credit assignments, the other classes have to give me book reports, but you guys are so creative, and I only have six of you this hour." Maria explained.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow Ms. Thompson." Arial said with a smile and she left.

Maria chuckled and headed to her home of three years. She bought the house after she divorced her abusive husband and was granted almost all of his money in court. She sighed as she stepped in the door at five in the evening. She went into her kitchen to make herself something quick and easy to eat. Once she finished eating she called her sister, Tina.

"_Hey Maria, how was work today?" Tina asked._

"Awesome, one of my students asked about the supernatural assignments and I told her the truth and she just beamed. What about you?" Maria asked in response.

"_It was alright but I am thinking about going back to school to get my masters." Tina replied then added, "I am gonna call it a night, plus Supernatural is coming on very soon." She added. "Love ya." _

"Alright Tina, I will call you tomorrow, love ya too." Maria replied before she hung up.

Maria started to watch Supernatural when it came on but fell asleep halfway through.

Maria woke up the next day to the sound of an alarm clock. "What the hell?! Who the fuck are you?!" she heard a man yell.

"Who the fuck are you? I have lived here for four years!" Maria fired back, totally freaked out.

"Miss you are fucking insane! This has been my house for the past 26 years, ever since my father died. Get the hell out of my house!" the guy screamed.

Maria did not fight back, she needed a drink, and she needed it now. She looked at her watch and it read 1:03pm. "Wow I slept late….i need a bar." Maria thought out loud. When she was walking down the streets she noticed that nobody she knew was out. "Shit I was supposed to be at work!" She exclaimed. She figured they probably hired a sub and just went to the bar, needing to numb her mind. She arrived after walking for about an hour. She then entered and walked towards the bar stools.

"I will have three shots of whisky." Maria said as soon as she sat down on the bar stool.

"I like me a woman who can hold her alcohol." She heard a man, who she has heard from somewhere say.

"Whatever, just leave me the fuck alone, something weird as hell just happened to me." Maria replied without glancing at the man.

"Weird like how?" the guy asked again.

The bartender gave Maria her shots and she downed all three of them in a matter of seconds. "Hit me again. Weird as in a guy is in MY house claiming to have lived there for 26 years, when I bought the damn place three years ago." Maria replied. She downed some more shots, and when she finally looked at the guy she gasped.

"Miss are you alright?" Another guy who also sounded familiar asked.

"Ye'h." Maria slurred, already a bit buzzed. "Gimme anoth'r." Maria told the bar tender.

Maria drunk until she went from buzzed to drunk. "Dean we can't just leave her hear." The second guy said.

"De'n…sound fmailer." Maria slurred the giggled uncontrollably.

"Your right Sam we have to get her out of here, at least till she's sober." Dean said, sad that he would not get to bang her.

Sam and Dean easily convinced a very Drunk Maria to go with them to their current motel. Once they arrived at the hotel Maria looked at Dean then Sam then back at Dean. They had not even gotten out of the Impala when Maria blew chunks all over Dean's backseat. Dean turned red and looked at Sam, "So help me god. Sammy I am gonna kill her!" He shouted angrily.

"Dean Calm down she can't help it." Sam said trying to calm his pissed off brother.

"s'rry…" Maria slurred and passed out.

When they got her out of the car they dropped her on the bed furthest from the door, and Sam decided to take the couch, but before they crashed they cleaned the Impala. Once that was done Dean showered and crashed on the bed. Sam however checked the salt lines then got on his computer to try and find another hunt, knowing his brother would want to ditch the girl when she sobered up then head out. Once he finished the research he fell asleep on the couch.

A/N~ I really hope you guys like it so far, it is not my best, but the idea came to me and I just had to do it. So anyway please review to let me know if there is something I can do to make Dean and Sam seem more like themselves, or if they are fine the way they are.


	2. Chapter 2 Hangover and Periods

A/N~ My friend and I are going to be doing some chapters together such as this one.

DICSCLAIMER: Sadly we do not own anything from Supernatural, but we do own any unrecognizable characters.

Maria woke up to the bright sunlight filtering into the room. When she opened her eyes her head started to pound like mad, and she felt as if she was going to throw up. To top it off she had no clue where she was and did not remember what happened the night before. "So we need to go to Illinois to kill the black dog?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Bobby said there is only one so it should be pretty easy." Sam replied.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Maria screamed only making her head pound worse, she bolted out of the bed to try to find the bathroom, but she tripped and ended up puking on Dean's shoes.

"SAMMMY I AM GONNA KILL HER!!" Dean yelled.

Sam acted quickly and pinned Dean to the ground only to be thrown to the other side of the motel room. Maria found the bathroom and was currently sobbing. "Seriously Sammy we can't keep her with us, she is not some damn puppy and I am tired of PUKE." Dean said.

"Come on Dean, she just woke up with a killer hangover, and she has no clue where she is. She said it herself last night that something weird happened to her, maybe yellow eyes has something to do with it." Sam stated calmly. "And dude the name is Sam, not Sammy, I am not 12 anymore." He added.

"I don't give a damn what happened to the chick she has to go, what we do is way too dangerous for her." Dean replied.

At that moment Maria walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two men before doing a double check. "You are Sam and Dean Winchester!" Maria exclaimed.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean asked, as Sam got the rock-salt guns, and holy water.

"You two are on Supernatural." Maria replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"What the hell is Supernatural?" Dean asked, Sam was preparing a glass of Holy water for Maria to drink.

"It is a TV show, and the two of you fight anything and everything supernatural. Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by yellow eyes, as was your mother Mary." Maria explained.

"Here have some water." Sam said as he handed Maria the glass. Dean just stood there watching her.

Maria shrugged and downed the water. When she did not start to sizzle or scream Dean and Sam visibly relaxed. "So anyway how the fuck did you get here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is waking up then going to a bar…next thing I know I am puking on your shoes." Maria answered. "Sorry 'bout that." She added in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Whatever, Sammy we have to figure out if ol' yellow eyes has something to do with this, call Bobby and tell him we can't take that hunt after all." Dean ordered.

"It's Sam…" Sam replied and left to call their fellow hunter.

"That's not necessary this has to be a dream, yeah that's it, being single is making me dream about you." Maria said, still not accepting the fact that she was no longer in her own world.

Dean and Maria stayed quiet until Sam returned with a grim look on his face. "Dean we have to go see Bobby." Was all he said before he started to pack.

"I can't leave my clothes are at home, hell I don't even know where home is right now." Maria stated.

"Well sweetheart looks like you will have to either get some new ones or use ours." Dean said with his signature smirk.

"I would rather buy them, but I am not using a credit card scheme." Maria replied.

"Well then tough luck, that's all the money we have." Dean told her.

Maria sighed in defeat. They left the motel after Dean packed, once in the Impala Dean looked at Maria, "If you puke in my baby again I will KILL you."

"I would never puke in a car this awesome!" Maria defended.

"Too late you already did." Sam muttered.

About halfway to Bobby's place they stopped to get Maria some clothes, once that was done they stopped off at a diner and had some burgers, well Sam had a salad. After they ate and paid they left the diner and attempted to finish the drive to Bobby's place. "I have to pee." Maria said about thirty minutes from the diner.

"Couldn't you have gone before we left the freaking diner?" Dean asked in an irritated tone.

"I didn't have to go then." Maria said while crossing her legs.

"Sam I am gonna pull off here and take her into the woods." Dean said angrily.

"I am not squatting in the fucking woods!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well then you my dear are out of luck." Dean replied.

"Fine I'll just piss in your car." Maria threatened.

"Oh like hell you will!" Dean said pulling off at the next exit for a gas station.

Once at the gas station Maria ran to the restroom and when she returned she was sporting a blush. "What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Istartedmyperiod." Maria replied.

"Slow down, what did you say?" Sam asked.

"I said I started my…uhh…well…." Maria did not need to finish because Sam got an understanding look on his face and pulled her into the store. Dean just sat there completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Sam said softly to Maria, who was still beat red.

Once Maria and Sam had paid for the feminine products they went towards the restrooms. Sam handed the bag to Maria who took it without a word and went into the bathroom to get herself situated. Once she had finished and washed her hands she and Sam went back to the car.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, slightly confused when the others were in the car and he was pulling out.

"Nothing." Sam replied to save Maria the embarrassment.

They drove without stopping again. Once they reached Bobby the sun had set, and he was most likely in bed. The brothers showed Maria to one of the guest bedrooms and they went to theirs. Everyone fell asleep after their heads hit the pillows.

A/N~ My friend and I would love it if you reviewed and told us what you think. So yeah just click the little review button and type away. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Yellow eyes freak out

A/N~ The same friend who helped me with the last chapter is back again, she goes by imarunningbeast so yeah. Anyway on with the chapter!

Maria woke up in yet another unfamiliar place. "What the hell?" She asked herself out loud. She got out of bed and went to explore. "Oh yeah that's right, Dean and Sam brought me to Bobby's place." Maria stated when she heard the three of them talking in the other room.

"So what you're saying is that is part of the yellow eyed demons plan?" Dean asked the oldest hunter.

"Yea' why else would she be here from another world?" Bobby replied.

Maria walked in at that point and said, "Hi Sam, Dean, and Bobby." She got three grunts in response; she would never understand why men did that. "Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Maria asked with a slight blush. Sam nodded and the two of them went to the hallway. "I need the restroom…" was all Maria said.

"Okay, follow me; do you have everything you need?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" Maria whispered.

Sam led Maria to the small downstairs bathroom, and went back to the kitchen with his brother and Bobby. Maria took care of everything, washed her hands then went to join the boys. Bobby was drinking from a flask when she walked in. "Isn't a little early to be drinking?" she asked.

"Not when you're a hunter." Dean and Bobby replied in unison.

"Okay then so why the fuck am I here?" Maria asked.

"We believe that it is part of the yellow eyed demons plan." Sam said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Maria asked, and then started breathing fast and shallow.

Sam and Dean both got up from their spots and swiftly walked over to the hyperventilating woman in front of them. Dean picked her up and carried her to a chair and sat her back down. Sam rubbed her back and said, "Maria breath in and out slowly, come on you can do it It's all going to be alright."

Maria was trying really hard to stop freaking out, but found that her would was being spotted with black dots. After two minutes of panicking Maria blacked out. Sam caught the now unconscious woman as she fell forward. He checked for a pulse and was glad to find one. "Dean we need to get her to a doctor." Sam said.

"Sammy you know we can't we have no fucking insurance." Dean replied.

"Sammy is right Dean, you should get her checked out." Bobby told Dean.

"Bobby we can't afford to take the chance." Dean said.

"Boy I wasn't suggesting you take her I was ordering you to take her." Bobby said firmly.

"Yes sir." Dean said reluctantly.

Sam and Dean carried a limp Maria to the Impala. Sam sat in the back with Maria while Dean drove to the nearest hospital. Once they pulled into the ER parking lot, Maria had still not come to. Dean carried her inside and Sam parked the car. "We need some help over here." Dean stated when he walked in the ER with Maria.

"Sir what happened?" a nurse who rushed over with a gurney asked.

"She passed out after hyperventilating." Dean replied calmly as he sat her on the gurney.

"Sir we will call you back after we have checked over her." The nurse said.

"Whatever, her name is Maria." Dean replied.

The nurse nodded and wheeled Maria off. Sam walked in and found dean waiting on a hard plastic chair with his head in his hands. "Dean?" Sam asked when he sat down beside his brother.

"Sammy I don't know why but I am worried about her." Dean said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dean, do you care about her?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"Who is here with Maria?" a doctor called a short time later. Dean and Sam both stood up. "She should be just fine; she is just stressed, though she would not tell us why this happened." The doctor stated calmly then handed Dean the paperwork to release her.

Once they had Maria back in the Impala she said, "So I am a part of the demons plan?"

"That is correct, but we will teach you what you need to know to protect yourself while you stay with us." Sam replied.

"I already know what I need to." Maria said confidently.

"Oh really? How do you kill a vengeful spirit?" Dean asked.

"Salt and burn the bastard." Maria replied with a smirk that would give Dean's a run for his money.

Sam chuckled and once they got to Bobby's place and inside Bobby said, "Found you fellas a hunt."

"What is it and where?" Dean asked.

"Savannah, Georgia, vengeful spirit." Bobby replied.

Dean, Sam and Maria all went to their rooms to get their stuff and they met back at the car. "So…can I help?" Maria asked eagerly.

"No you will stay in the motel." Dean replied.

"You don't let me help, I destroy the Impala." Maria threatened.

"Dean just a word of advice, never get a woman who is PMSing pissed off at you." Sam stated.

"What's that pretty boy? I will destroy your laptop if you don't get him to let me help." Maria responded.

"Uhhh Dean maybe we should let her help." Sam said.

"No fucking way." Dean replied.

Maria pulled out a nail file from her bag and held it to the Impala. "Don't test me, I want to help." Maria said as she pushed the nail file closer to the car.

"Shit fine you can help." Dean said in a rush.

Maria smirked and put her nail file up then got into the car. Dean grumbled and got into the Driver's seat, and Sam got into the front passenger seat. They were off to kill a spirit.

A/N~ Okay so yeah, kinda short compared to how long most of my chapters are but we want to watch Supernatural…so yeah. Please Review, if you guys are good reviewers there very well may be another update today.


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving

**A/N~ So my friend had to go home, but I am gonna post the next chapter, imarunningbeast will not be helping me with every chapter, and the ones she doesn't help me with may have a few grammar errors, because she is better at that stuff then me. Anyway here is the chapter.**

_DISCLAIMR: I do not own anything from Supernatural, although I do own any characters you don't recognize._

Maria, Dean and Sam stopped off at a diner about three hours into the trip. Maria sat next to Sam because Dean once again pissed her off. "So once we get to savannah what are we going to do?" Maria asked quietly.

"Well first we are going to have to get some information on the spirit, then find his remains and salt and burn him." Sam replied just as quietly.

Dean nodded in agreement, and Maria finished eating her meal. Once the trio finished eating Dean looked at Maria and asked, "Do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave?"

"No…let's go." Maria answered. Sam sat in the back of the car with Maria, wanting to find out if she was doing okay. Dean got into the driver's seat and took off.

"So Maria, what's eating you?" Sam asked her.

"It is a long damn story." Maria replied softly.

"I think we have a couple of hours." Sam coaxed.

"Let me start off by saying that I am not in my world. I divorced an abusive man three years ago, Arial, my best student, will probably get picked on by people other than her classmates if I am not there. I miss my sister Tina, and have no way to get in contact with here since she is not even in this world, so her number probably belongs to someone else. My life sucks…" Maria explained, giving the short version and leaving out one big detail.

"Anything else?" Sam asked, as Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

"No…Dean why did we stop?" Maria asked.

"I need some air." Dean replied before getting out of the car and walking to the side of the road with his back turned to Sam and Maria.

"I think he is sick." Maria said.

"Yeah, so do I. Maybe the diner food is not agreeing with him." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I had what you had, which could explain why we are not sick. I will be right back." Maria replied as she grabbed a water bottle. She got out of the car and approached Dean who appeared to be talking to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't have feelings for anyone." Dean whispered.

"Dean are you feeling sick?" Maria asked, acting like she did not hear him.

"No, let's hit the road." Dean replied with a smirk.

They got back into the car and they drove in silence. "We should start looking for a motel." Sam said when they entered Savannah.

They drove for about thirty minutes before they found one. "I will get the room." Dean said.

"I will go too." Maria told Sam.

Maria and Dean went into the office and the lady at the desk asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We need a double with a cot brought in." Dean replied.

"Very well, we don't have a double open, we have a king, and we can have a cot brought to that." The lady replied after typing on the computer.

"We'll take it." Maria said before Dean could argue.

The lady handed then the keys and Maria went to help Sam with the bags, while Dean went to the room. "So Sam, either you and Dean are sharing a bed or one of you is getting the floor." Maria said when she walked into the room.

"I will take the cot." Dean muttered when they entered.

"I will take the floor." Sam said with a small smile.

"Okay." Maria replied with no argument what so ever.

Dean took a shower, Maria salted the windows and door, and Sam tried to find out about the spirit. When Dean came out of the shower Maria said, "Give me the keys, I will go pick up dinner."

"I think not, I will go you stay with Sammy." Dean replied.

"Screw that, I am going to a bar." Maria mumbled.

"I will go with you." Sam said.

"Fine meet back here in two hours for dinner." Dean said.

Sam and Maria walked to the closest bar. When they went inside Maria went straight over to the bar. "Gimme three shots of whisky." Maria said to the bartender.

"Oh hell no, we are not having a repeat." Sam told Maria.

"Relax."Maria said as she threw back her shots. Several shots later, Maria was drunk again. Sam took this opportunity to find out what the hell was bugging her, not only would she be honest but she would not remember what she said.

"So what is really bothering you?" Sam asked her.

"De'n…" was all Maria said before passing out.

"Well there goes that idea…" Sam said to himself. He picked up Maria and carried her back to the motel.

"Oh hell no. Sammy did you let her get fucking drunk?" Dean asked.

"I did not realize she was continuing to down shots, I was busy trying to find out about the attacks caused by the damn spirit." Sam replied while gently putting Maria on the bed.

"Well what did you find out?" Dean asked.

"His name was Robert Smith, age 21 he was shot on his birthday. He has been reeking havoc once a month every year for the past 20 years." Sam replied.

"So let's burn the fucker." Dean replied.

"Not that easy, he was cremated." Sam said.

"Well shit…" Dean muttered.

Maria stirred in her sleep but did not wake. "I am going to turn in; we can figure this out in the morning." Dean told Sam. He got into his cot, and Sam pulled a blanket off of the bed and crashed on the floor.

**A/N~ Okay so that was chapter four, I hope you liked it. Please Review, I will try to either update again tonight or tomorrow. I would also like to thank all of you who have subscribed and the few of you who have reviewed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 First Kiss?

**A/N~ I decided to post the next chapter, I was going to do it tomorrow, but I am probably gonna post several chapters tonight cuz I have to stay up till like 3am just to watch the one anime show that I still enjoy. So anyway here it the chapter!**

_**DICLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural, I only own the characters you do not recognize…**_

Maria woke up with another killer headache. "I really need to stop going to bars…" She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and made her way to the motel bathroom. When she was inside she locked the door and sat in front of the toilet, knowing she was going to throw up.

Dean and Sam woke up to the sound of someone getting sick. "Well she has a hangover." Dean mumbled and put his pillow over his head and attempted to go back to sleep.

Sam got up off of the floor and knocked on the bathroom door. "Maria, do you need anything?" He asked.

"Some Advil would be great." Maria replied when she stopped throwing up. She opened the door when Sam knocked on it again, he handed her the pills which she swallowed. "When are we gonna get the spirit?" Maria asked as she walked back over to her bed.

"Once we figure out how to get rid of him." Sam replied softly.

"I thought it was supposed to be a simple salt and burn." Marie said while giving Sam a questioning look.

"Well the guy was cremated, so we have to figure out where to get one of his belongings." Dean said when he could not get back to sleep.

"Oh, well then let's get the dirt on the guy so we can get rid of him, then try to find out why the fucking yellow eyed demon wants me to be a part of this shit." Maria said, her headache now gone.

"You and Sammy will check the library and I will get info on him from the people who knew him." Dean replied.

"No we stick together on this one." Maria stated firmly.

"Excuse me but who crowned you queen?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Well, I just have a bad feeling about splitting up, I think we should stick together, just for today." Maria answered.

"No way, if we want to get this over with then we need to split up." Dean replied.

Maria sighed in defeat and took a shower then got dressed. Sam did the same when Maria finished up in the bathroom. Dean then got dressed and the three of them got into the Impala. Dean dropped Sam and Maria off at the library and took off again.

"Let's get this over with." Sam said as they entered the library. They walked straight to the computers. Maria was looking until she heard Sam's sharp intake of breath.

"Sam you alright?" Maria asked concerned.

"F-fine." Sam replied before his vision over took him. Maria not knowing what to do pulled Sam's phone out of his pocket and called Dean.

"_What is it Sammy?" Dean answered._

"Dean, Sam is having a vision, and I don't know what to do, can you come get us please?" Maria asked she did not get a response. The line went the line went dead. By the time Sam came out of his vision Maria was in tears.

"Maria?" Sam asked, in a shaky voice, even though he had just had a vision he was more worried about the crying woman who stood before him.

Maria said nothing and flung herself into Sam's arms. Sam did nothing at first but when he got over the initial shock he hugged her back. That is how Dean found them when he arrived. "Sammy are you alright?" Dean asked, in full big brother mode.

"Yeah, but I am not so sure about her." Sam replied indicating the girl in his arms.

Dean tried to pry Maria off of his brother, but she clung to him. Sam sighed and picked her up then carried her to the Impala. "Maria, you have to talk to us, what is wrong?" Dean asked when the three of them were back in the motel room and Maria was no longer clinging to Sam.

"I told you it was a bad idea to split up, I had no clue what to do and I was scared." Maria answered.

"Maria, Sammy is fine, I am fine, and you are fine, this happens all the time." Dean told her, his voice softening. "We will be back Sam." Dean added as he took Maria's hand and led her outside. "Look I know you were scared, but Sammy having a vision is nothing compared to the things you will be fighting, so if that scared you then we have to keep you at the motels during hunts." Dean said.

"I just…the blank look on his face…scared me…it…it reminded me of the look my ex husband would get just before he hit me…and the reason I clung to Sam is because I thought he was my husband and I was sorry, I cling to people after having memories like that…especially if I see my ex husband in them. It is stupid I know but I can't help it." Maria said, before she broke down yet again.

Dean acted upon instinct and took her into his arms. "Shhh, it's alright, he can't hurt you and Sammy and I would never lay a harming hand on you." Dean said soothingly.

When Maria stopped crying she looked Dean in the eyes. She leaned in as did he, when their lips met Maria saw fireworks and Dean pulled away after a second. "We can't…" Maria said when she looked away.

"Yes we can, it will be hard yes, but I want to be with you." Dean whispered, and then Sam walked out and tapped Maria on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Maria asked him.

"Are you and Dean going to share the bed tonight, cuz I could use the cot, the floor is really uncomfortable." Sam explained, seeing as he witnessed the whole scene between his brother and the woman they barely knew.

"Yes." Dean and Maria replied in unison, Sam nodded and went back into the room and shut the blinds.

"Can we take it slow?" Maria asked.

"If that is what you want." Dean replied. 'Why is she the only person I would be willing to move slowly with?' Dean thought. **"Because you love her." **The voice in Dean's head said.

Before Maria, Dean, and Sam knew it, it was 8pm. The trio had a small dinner, and then went to bed for the night, they would have to do more research on the spirit the next day.

**A/N~ So yeah that was chapter five, as I said earlier I might post more chapters tonight so I can stay up till the one show I want to watch comes on. Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sick

**A/N~ Sorry I did not post anymore last night like I said I would, but I ended up falling asleep which sucks cuz I missed my show….oh well on with the chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Supernatural; I do own any characters you do not recognize.**_

Maria woke up feeling feverish. 'Can nothing on my first hunt go right?' She thought as she moaned and tried to go back to sleep. Dean awoke to the moan and felt the heat radiating off of Maria. "Great…" he whispered. When he managed to get Maria to take a fever reducer, she fell back asleep and Dean soon followed. About three hours later sunlight filtered into the small motel room. Sam, Dean and Maria all woke up. "Are you feeling any better?" Dean asked Maria.

"Not really my stomach hurts a bit. I guess this won't be my first hunt after all…" Maria replied.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of other hunts, Sammy we are gonna head out tonight to take care of this bastard." Dean replied.

"Sounds good to me, and how many times do I have to tell you my name is not Sammy." Sam answered.

Dean got dressed and went to the diner to pick up some breakfast for everyone. When he returned he passed out the coffee and food. Maria barely touched her own food and Dean and Sam ate everything.

"You sure you're doing okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine, like I said my stomach just hurts; probably a 24 hour bug or something." Maria answered.

Sam nodded and he and Dean started getting stuff together for the hunt. As the day progressed Maria felt worse and worse, now not only was he stomach bothering her but she felt extremely nauseated. After Dean and Sam ate their lunch, Maria insisted she was not hungry, Maria rushed to the bathroom. Dean knocked on the bathroom door but got no answer.

"Maria, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

In response he got the sounds of retching. Dean walked into the bathroom only to find Maria in front of the toilet getting violently ill. He pulled her hair back and whispered soothing words to her as she continued getting sick. When Maria finally finished she leaned against Dean. When she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she ignored it. Dean stayed with Maria until it was time to go finish up the hunt.

Three hours later Dean and Sam walked back into the motel room. Maria was curled in the fetal position holding her stomach and crying. To top it off there was a puddle of vomit on the bed beside her. Dean rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Maria, why didn't you call?" Dean asked her.

"Couldn't get up…" Maria replied motioning to the puddle of bile on the bed.

"Oh baby, do you want to go to the hospital?" Dean asked softly.

A cry of pain from Maria answered that question. "Sammy go start the car, you are taking us to the hospital." Dean ordered.

Sam did not bother correcting his name; he just did as he was told. Dean carried Maria to the car. Once he was in the backseat with Maria Sam took off. "De'n gonna be sick." Maria whimpered ten minutes into the drive.

"Sam pull over." Dean said. Once Sam had pulled over Dean opened his door and helped Maria out of the car where she promptly threw up.

When she finished and she and Dean we situated in the car again Sam took off. Luck was not on their side, because twenty minutes later Maria was in even more pain and they were stuck in traffic. "De'n it hurts." Maria whimpered.

"I know, I know, it's alright we will be there soon..." Dean murmured adding 'I hope' in his head.

Sam said nothing and traffic was moving even slower. "Damn it." Dean cursed. Maria suddenly gave a loud strangled cry of pain. "Shit Sam I think I know what was wrong." Dean said.

"Yeah, so do I and if we don't get her to a hospital soon we are screwed." Sam replied.

Dean sat Maria carefully on the seat and got out of the car, he walked around to the front of the car and Sam also got out. "Sam call an ambulance, now!" Dean barked the order.

The man in the car behind them got out and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I need a fucking ambulance for my girlfriend who is in major pain and she…" Dean did not finish his sentence when he saw Maria throwing up on the floor of the car through the window. He opened the door and when she finished he held her.

"Dean they can't get an ambulance down here, they are sending life flight, and they will land in the clearing in between the roads." Sam told Dean.

Dean nodded and held Maria tightly, but not enough to hurt her, in his arms. Five minutes, which seemed like five hours, later the life flight helicopter finally landed. "What is the status?" A paramedic asked as they rushed over to Dean, and Sam who were now standing outside of the car, Dean with Maria in his arms.

"She has been throwing up, has a fever, and we believe her appendix ruptured about 15 minutes ago." Sam said.

The paramedic nodded and Dean followed him to the helicopter. Sam got in the Impala after saying her would meet them at the hospital. Dean got into the helicopter and held Maria's hand tightly, his fear of flying currently the last thing on his mind, his main priority was for the woman who he had just met yet cared so deeply for. When they arrived at the hospital Dean was told to go to the waiting room while Maria was rushed off. Dean was going to refuse but did not want to start anything, and filled out the paper work.

**A/N~ Will Sam get there soon? Will Maria be alright? I will try to post the next chapter sometime today, but right now I have to do something for my mom, so I had to stop. Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Better

**A/N~ okay so here is the next chapter and this will probably be the last chapter until this weekend. I might be able to post again sooner if I do my homework in my classes, so here we go.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural I do own the unrecognizable characters.**_

Maria was lying on the narrow hospital bed as the doctors pocked and prodded her stomach. Maria moaned in pain and cried out, "DEAN!" Dean who was in the waiting room with his head in his hands was waiting on his brother to show up. When Sam finally walked in he saw his distraught brother.

"Dean you alright?" Sam asked him when he sat down beside him.

"No Sammy I am not alright. I am fucking worried as hell." Dean answered.

Maria was still whimpering wondering where her Dean was. She mumbled something the doctor did not catch. When she started to throw up and choke on it the doctor quickly turned her onto her side. "Get her to the OR and get the appendix and anything infection out now!" The doctor barked. He left after the people got her into the OR. "Family of Ms. Thompson?" The doctor asked when he walked into the waiting room.

Dean and Sam both approached the doctor. "I am her boyfriend, Dean and this is my brother Sam. Is she okay?" Dean asked panicked.

"She will be just fine, she is currently in surgery. The chief surgeon is taking out her appendix and getting rid of any infection in her stomach." The doctor answered.

Dean was thankful that his brother was there because he felt his knees go weak, and Sam caught him. The doctor led them to the family waiting room that was close to the room Maria would be taken too. Dean paced the room and Sam just watched him, he did not try to calm him down, it would do no good. Three hours later the chief surgeon walked into the room.

"Dean, Sam. Maria is going to be just fine, we can only allow one of you in the room at a time, and we have to keep her over night to make sure we got all of the infection out, but when she wakes up the both of you will be allowed to stay with her for the night if you wish." He said.

Dean rushed out of the room and found Maria's. "Hey baby, you really scared me. It takes a hell of a lot to do that. I can only stay for a minute, because I am sure that Sam will want to see you too, but after he is done I will be right back at your side." Dean told Maria before leaving to let Sam see her.

"Sammy go see her, but only for a minute. I need to be with her." Dean said to Sam.

Sam nodded and he went into Maria's room. "Hi…uhh you kinda had me a bit scared. I don't know if you hear me but yeah. Umm you had Dean freaked as well. I think he loves you but I am not sure I can't tell, and I think you love him. Well I better let Dean come back to see you." Sam said as he left.

As soon as Sam came out of the room Dean went into the room. Dean said nothing as he sat in the chair beside Maria's bed. He just held her hand. Once hour later Maria cracked her eyes open. "Wh're am I?" Maria slurred.

"You're in the hospital baby. You have to stay overnight but Sam and I can stay with you." Dean replied while helping Maria take a drink of the water on her table.

"Kay. Dean I'm sorry I scared you." Maria whispered.

"Sweetheart it's alright, all that matters is that you are okay. Do you want me to tell Sammy he can come in?" Dean asked.

Maria nodded and Dean left for all of two minutes to get his brother. When the boys walked into the room and Maria was sleeping again. "Dean let's get some sleep." Sam said. Dean nodded and Sam slept in the chair and Dean shared the narrow bed with Maria, not really caring what the doctors said.

The next morning Maria and Dean woke up only to find that Sam was talking to a doctor. "So can I go home today?" Maria asked the doctor before he left.

"Oh, good to see you awake, yes you may leave. I can go get the paperwork now if you would like me too." The doctor answered.

"Hell yeah!" Maria replied happily.

Dean, Sam, and even the doctor chuckled. The doctor left to get the paperwork and when he returned Maria signed it. Dean helped her to get dressed and then helped her to the car. Once they were back at the motel Dean asked, "Do you think you could travel back to Bobby's place?"

"Yeah, hey what are we going to do when the yellow eyed demon is dead?" Maria asked.

"Well if you don't get sent back to your world, which would suck, then we would probably settle down, the three of us, and quit hunting." Sam replied.

"Okay, Ummm…Dean can you get my stuff together and help me to the car so we can leave?" Maria asked. Dean nodded and did just that. The three of them drove straight through to Bobby's and once they got settled in they all went to sleep since it was 11pm when they arrived. Dean and Maria took Dean and Sam's old room and Sam took the room Maria stayed in the last time they were there.

**A/N~ Okay so that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry it was short compared to what they have been. Please Review, the more reviews I get the faster I will post the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8 He's Waiting?

**A/N~ I have a crap load of homework but none of it is due tomorrow, so I decided to do another chapter, before trying to get at least one of my four homework assignments done. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural; however I do own Maria and any other unrecognizable characters.**_

Sam woke up after having a nightmare about Jessica. It was 4am, he figured Bobby would be up so he went to the kitchen, and was surprised to see the three other people in the house up as well. "What is everyone doing up?" Sam asked.

"I always wake up early." Bobby replied and then took a drink of his coffee.

"Maria was in pain so I helped her down here to find some pain killers." Dean answered, and he wrapped his arm around Maria, who in turn leaned on his shoulder.

Sam smiled at the sight of them together, and a glimpse at Bobby told him that he was not the only happy one. "Do you think Dad would want us to do this?" Sam asked.

"Of course he would Sammy, he wants us to finish what he started but could not finish." Dean answered.

"Dean I am sorry 'bout your dad." Maria said softly.

"It is not your fault, he would want us to do this then be happy. Truth be told, he never wanted this life for us. He has always wanted us to live normal lives, but when mom died he did the best he could." Dean told her then pecked her on the lips.

"So Dean are two of you going to be making me an uncle anytime soon?" Sam asked wearily.

"No, we want to wait until everything settles down and wait until we are married." Maria answered for the both of them.

"Wow Dean, you're waiting for marriage?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well yeah, that is if we are ever together long enough to get married, I want to kill yellow eyes, but I don't want to lose Maria." Dean answered.

"Bobby give me some holy water please." Sam said.

Bobby chuckled and handed Sam a flask of holy water. Sam poured it on Dean.

"Damn it Sammy! Now I have to go change shirts!" Dean shouted.

"Well I thought you were being possessed, because Dean would never wait for sex." Sam told him calmly.

"I care about Maria a lot, and I would be willing to wait for her." Dean fired back as he held Maria a bit tighter.

"Don't lie Dean, you know we will end up going back on the before marriage thing, hell I don't even think I would be able to wait that long, but can we please stop discussing our sex life, or lack thereof." Maria replied.

Sam and Dean nodded, but Bobby started to laugh. The three others in the room glared at the older man. "I wish your daddy was here to see this." Bobby said when the laughing died down.

Nothing else was said, Dean and Maria went to the computer in Bobby's living room. Sam borrowed a car and went to the local library and Bobby went to his room. "So what are we looking for?" Maria asked.

"Anything that could lead us to ol' yellow eyes." Dean answered.

"Awww can't we do something more fun?" Maria asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Dean shook his head and Maria placed her lips to his neck. Dean moaned, and Maria smirked and moved her lips to his. Dean licked Maria's lower lip and entered when she allowed. They fought for dominance but in the end Dean got to explore every crevice of Maria's mouth. When he finished he allowed her to do the same.

"Damn Sam how long do you think they can last without air, it has been at least a minute." Bobby said to Sam loudly when they entered the room at the same time.

"I have no clue." Sam replied.

Maria pulled away from Dean with a blush. Dean pulled her into his arms and she buried her head in his chest. "It's alright; there is nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart." Dean murmured.

"Yes there is, your brother and family friend just saw us swapping spit." Maria whispered.

Dean rubbed her back and Sam and Bobby both burst out laughing. Dean felt his shirt start to get wet. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"No, they are laughing at me." Maria replied. "And my stomach hurts again." She added.

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you some more pain killers, and we can go lay down for a bit how does that sound?" Dean asked softly while he threw a glare to both Sam and Bobby.

"Kay." Maria replied ever so softly.

Dean picked her up bridal style and took her to the kitchen, gave her the medicine and carried her to bed. Maria fell asleep with her head on Dean's chest. Dean fell asleep after watching Maria for a bit.

"Sam, I think we both need to be more considerate of their relationship." Bobby said when the couple left the room.

"I agree Bobby, but it is odd, the only time I ever see Dean all caring and loving is when I am sick or hurt." Sam replied.

"Same here, but it is just something the both of us are going to have to get used to. I am going back to my room to look in some of the books." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and got on the computer to do some more research.

At around six in the evening Dean and Maria came back to the world of the living and went to the kitchen to eat. There was some pizza on the table and a note from Sam and Bobby that read, _Went to a motel, have fun. From Bobby and Sam _

"Well let's eat and watch a movie or something." Maria suggested.

Dean nodded and the two of them had a nice quiet dinner. In the middle of the movie Maria had fallen asleep cuddling Dean. Dean fell asleep after the movie ended. At around 9pm Sam and Bobby returned.

"Shhh, go to bed Sam, I will turn off the TV and get them in bed." Bobby whispered when he saw the sleeping couple.

Sam nodded and went straight to bed; he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Dean, wake up boy." Bobby said as he gently shook Dean awake being careful not to wake Maria, Dean acted upon instinct and punched Bobby.

"Shit Bobby sorry I did not know it was you!" Dean exclaimed quietly.

"It's okay, I should know by now not to wake a sleeping hunter." Bobby replied with a chuckle. "You need to get Maria to bed, I will lock up." Bobby said softly.

Dean nodded and carefully picked up Maria and carried her to bed, when he got into the bed Maria snuggled closer to him and he once again fell asleep. Bobby turned everything off and locked the doors and windows. The last thing he did was checked all of the salt lines then turned in for the night.

**A/N~ So that was chapter 8, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Found?

**A/N~ Yet another chapter!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Maria and any other unrecognizable characters.**_

Maria woke up snuggled up to Dean, who was still sleeping and holding her. She tried to move to get up, but Dean tightened his grip. She really did not want to wake him up because being a hunter he never got much sleep, not to mention she did not want to get hit, not like it would be on purpose, but she was not taking the chance. She sighed and hoped he would wake up soon, because she had to use the bathroom.

Sam woke up and went towards the kitchen to get breakfast, but stopped outside of Dean and Maria's room. He quietly went into the room and saw Maria trying to get out of bed without waking Dean up in the process. "Need help?" Sam whispered.

Maria looked at Sam and smiled gratefully before replying, "Please."

Sam nodded and made his way over to the bed. He maneuvered his big brother so that Maria could get out of the bed. When Maria was standing Dean snuggled Maria's pillow. She and Sam chuckled softly before leaving the room. "Thanks." Maria said when they were out of the room.

"No problem, why were you trying to get up anyway?" Sam asked remembering that it was only 5am.

"I have to use the bathroom…" Maria replied with a blush. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen and found Bobby reading one of his many books. Maria went to the bathroom and then went back to bed with Dean.

"Morning Bobby." Sam said when he entered the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sam, what are you doin' up so early?" Bobby asked.

"Same old stuff." Was Sam's simple reply.

"Another nightmare?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded and then made himself some coffee then joined Bobby at the table. The two hunters sat in silence.

Dean woke up when he felt Maria watching him. He pretended to still be sleeping until Maria spoke up, "I know you're up. You're breathing changed."

"It was worth a shot." Dean answered sleepily. The two of them walked into the kitchen to have coffee and breakfast.

"What did the two of you do while we were out?" Bobby asked when the two walked into the kitchen.

"We ate, watched a movie and then went to bed." Maria replied.

"Actually the two of you were out cold on the couch, Bobby woke up Dean and got punched, Dean carried you to bed and you know the rest." Sam corrected.

"Oh, ummm what do we have for breakfast?" Maria asked, and blushed when her stomach growled.

"Maria I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast with me." Dean said softly.

"I would love to Dean." Maria answered.

"Bobby and I will stay here and try to track ol' yellow eyes." Sam said with a small smile.

"The two of you just spend the day together, I am sure we won't find ol' yellow eyes in one day." Bobby added to Sam's statement with a small smile of his own.

"Thanks guys!" Maria exclaimed then hugged Sam, who hugged her back. When she hugged Bobby, the look on his face was priceless, but he returned the hug none the less.

Maria and Dean took turns on the shower then got dressed. Dean intertwined his fingers with Maria's and they headed out. They went to Denny's, it was cheap, and it was close. They ordered their breakfast and ate in a comfortable silence.

Sam looked at Bobby and asked, "I think I know where he is."

"Where at and how?" Bobby asked.

"I think he is in Cleveland Ohio and I am not sure how." Sam answered.

"Well then I guess the four of us are going to go get him." Bobby said.

"Yeah, we can leave tonight when Dean and Maria get back; let's just hope that she does not go back to her world when this is all over." Sam replied. Bobby nodded and called Dean.

Dean's phone rang when he and Maria were walking through a park. "Yeah?" Dean answered.

"_We are going to Cleveland Ohio, still got that cult?" Bobby asked._

"Yeah, you find him?" Dean asked.

"_Yep. Don't worry; I don't think she will go back to her world." Bobby replied before Dean could ask._

"Alright we will be home in about an hour and thanks." Dean replied then hung up.

"What was that about?" Maria asked.

"They found him…we are all hoping you stay here after this is over." Dean replied.

Maria said nothing and they drove back to Bobby's place. When they got there Maria still stayed silent and went to her and Dean's room to pack. Instead of packing like she had planed she broke down.

"Sammy, Bobby go pack we need to get this done." Dean said sadly.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and they walked to the living room while Bobby went to pack. "What?" Dean asked.

"I had a vision a while back; it was us killing yellow eyes. Maria stayed in our world, it is odd because I never have happy visions, but I think we need to do some research on her, and find out why she did not get sucked back into her own world." Sam said.

"She talks in her sleep. Last night she said something about finding her mom and dad, Sam they abandoned her when she was a baby. I think this is her world. Hell here anything can happen; maybe the yellow eyed demon never wanted her to find out about her real life. I guess he thought this would be over by now." Dean replied.

"That could explain it, let's just hope that she does stay and the vision was not just because I want her to stay so you are happy." Sam replied.

Dean nodded and went to his and Maria's room, only to see her crying her eyes out. Dean walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh sweetheart I am here now, it will all be over soon. I will find a way to be with you if you get sent back to your world." Dean soothed, not mentioning Sam's vision.

When everyone was packed and ready to go, Dean and Maria took the Impala, and Sam and Bobby took Bobby's truck. They stopped in a motel and Dean got a room with Maria, and Bobby and Sam got an adjoining room to theirs. Dean fell asleep with Maria in his arms. Bobby salted both of the rooms and he went to sleep as well. Sam took a shower and before he left the bathroom he said a soft prayer. "Please let Maria be able to stay here in our world, I have never seen Dean so happy, and so in love." With that said he took the free bed and fell asleep.

**A/N~ So that was the chapter, I hope you liked it and I will try to post another chapter soon. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 A New Beginning

**A/N~ Okay so I got bored and I have no homework, well none that is due tomorrow.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; I do own Maria and other unrecognizable characters that will be in later chapters.**_

Maria woke up when she felt Dean shift. When they were both up they had a cup of coffee while waiting on Sam and Bobby to join them. "With any luck we will kill the son of a bitch by tonight, and we can live our lives." Dean said when the others joined them.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, although Maria was sporting a sad smile. "Dean…" she whispered sadly.

"Sweetheart, come here." Dean murmured and held Maria while Sam and Bobby packed up the cars, both understanding that this had to be difficult, Sam even more so. Maria clung to Dean and when it was time to take off, she held him and sat as close to him as she could in the car. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Dean asked when they had gotten done eating and back in the car.

"I just don't want to leave you." Maria replied.

"I have to tell you something." Dean confessed. Maria nodded against his shoulder and he said, "Sam had a vision. We killed yellow eyes, and we got on with our lives, you, me, Sam, and Bobby. All of us happy together. I have a theory; you talk in your sleep. I heard you saying something about finding your mom and dad, and I am guessing they abandoned you. So I am thinking that yellow eyes took you from your true world, here with me, he was probably thinking this would be over by now." Dean said slowly.

"So that means that we will be together forever...if that is true that is." Maria replied.

"Yes." Dean replied softly.

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. When the four of them reached Cleveland Ohio, they booked a hotel sweet, not just a motel room but an actual hotel sweet. They had a good feeling that this would be over soon, and wanted to be able to do it in style. "How are you guys gonna clear your names?" Maria asked when they got settled into their room.

"Well it won't be easy, but I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Dean answered with his signature smirk.

The day passed much too quickly for the hunters. When nightfall arrived the four of them decided on taking Bobby's truck. "Okay Sammy tell Bobby which way to go." Dean said once they were all in the car, the cult in Dean's waistband.

Sam did as he was told, and when they got to where yellow eyes was it looked as if he was waiting for the four of them. Maria stepped out of the car first, followed by Dean, then Sam and finally Bobby. "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here. Little Maria, I have not seen you since I killed your parents and sent you to the other world." Was the first thing the demon said.

Maria did not flinch, knowing he was trying to screw with her mind. "Why did you want me gone?" Maria asked in a dull tone.

"I wanted you for this final battle, I knew you would fall for Dean, so I now know his weakness." The demon replied.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked, just like that she was being held against a tree by an invisible force.

"NO!" Dean yelled and pulled the cult. "YOU WILL DIE BASTARD!" Dean screamed.

"Touchy, touchy, I wonder what you would do if I had little Sammy too." The demon smirked and Sam was now pinned to a tree. Bobby attacked the Demon but he too was pinned against a tree.

The demon walked over to Maria and pulled a knife. He slashed her stomach and she stifled a scream of pain, she had to be strong for Dean. She fought to stay conscious and saw Dean aiming to fire. "So…tell me…again why…I am…needed." Maria struggled to get out.

"Simple you my dear are Dean's weakness." He replied.

Dean fired and the demon was too focused on Maria to notice the bullet as it hit him. He died right then and there. Dean smirked and ran to Maria who had fallen hard when the demon dropped her.

"Bobby go start the truck; Sammy help me out here now!" Dean barked when he saw the extent of Maria's damage. They got her to the hospital and when she was released two weeks later, the Winchester name had been cleared.

Three weeks after all of this happened Maria was fully healed and she and Dean moved into a small two bedroom two bathroom house. Sam moved in with Bobby, wanting to re-apply to college.

"So Dean how was work?" Maria asked when he came in from work two days after he started at the garage.

"It was good; my boss is going to give me a bonus with my first pay check because apparently I am his most efficient employee." Dean answered.

"The lawyer called, apparently my parents were in a 'car wreck' and I inherited a large sum of money." Maria said with a smile.

"Really now?" Dean responded.

"Yeah, turns out they were millionaires, they gave the mansion to a friend, but I got every penny, we are millionaires' baby." Maria smirked.

"So you put it in both of our names?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yes, Dean I have something to tell you and I understand if you can't say it but I have to." Maria answered. Dean nodded and Maria took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean replied automatically.

They shared a kiss and then when Maria went to bed, Dean went to Bobby's place. "Bobby I need the ring." Was all he said when he walked in.

"You're going to propose?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, Sammy I love her so damn much." Dean answered with a genuine smile. Bobby and Sam both smiled and Bobby left to get the ring. It was the only thing that survived the fire in Sam's nursery and John and Mary both would have wanted him to have it. Dean said his thanks when he got the ring and went back home. He got into bed with Maria and fell asleep.

When Dean woke up in the morning, he saw that Maria was still sleeping, and he smiled softly. He carefully got out of bed and made her breakfast. He was not really got with romantic stuff but he placed the ring on top of her small stack of pancakes and with the bacon he spelled out Marry Me?

Maria woke up to the smell of food and walked into the small kitchen, she found Dean sitting looking nervous in his chair. She said down, smiled at Dean, and then saw her plate. She looked at Dean with tears streaming down her face. "Yes." She said softly. Dean smiled and placed the ring on her finger, and the two of them ate.

Now knowing they were going to get married, they kissed passionately. That ended up with them in bed, curled up together under the covers. When someone knocked on the door, Maria let Dean sleep, and slipped on his boxers and his tee shirt. She went to the door and answered it.

"I knew Dean couldn't wait." Sam said when she saw him.

"Uhh…we are engaged and figured why not…" Maria replied with a blush.

"When are you guys going to set the wedding for?" Sam asked when he and Maria were on the couch.

"Probably this month." Maria replied with a smile.

"Oh well you guys are going to have to tape it, I am going back to Stanford, and Bobby is moving down there to start his new life." Sam replied sadly.

"That's alright it is probably going to be a court house wedding, I mean I don't know anyone in this world, and Dean tried not to develop friendships." Maria answered with a reassuring smile.

Sam nodded said his good byes, and then went to tell Dean he would visit with Bobby as soon as they could.

Dean and Maria had a quiet night, "I think we should get married tomorrow." Maria said suddenly.

"Why so soon sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Well it is just going to be a court house wedding, last time I had my dream wedding we divorced, plus I don't know anybody here, you tried not to have friend ships while being a hunter, and Sam and Bobby are gone." Maria answered.

"Alright if that is what you want." Dean replied with a smile.

"It is, no for our honey moon, where should we go?" Maria asked.

"You're going to make me fly aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Not if you don't want too, I was actually thinking we could just drive to a random place and stay in a nice hotel for a few days." Maria said.

"Okay, hey are you going to start teaching at the local high school?" Dean asked changing the subject because thinking about his upcoming honey moon was causing a bit of a problem.

"No, because if we ever have children, I want to watch them grow up, and I can't do that if I have a job." Maria answered.

A few minutes later Maria was sound asleep in Dean's arms.

**A/N~ Longer than usual, I was going to put the wedding in here as well, but I decided against it. I hope you liked it, and I know that killing the demon did not happen like that, but for those who have not seen it I did not want any possible spoilers, plus I am not 100% sure of the location, or how it happened since I only started watching it around the middle of season four, and have to get caught up, big time. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 Married

**A/N~ Okay before I start this chapter, I am going to kinda rant a bit. I know most of you are enjoying this story, but I got an anonymous review basically telling me that this story sucks and I need to delete it. They only read the first chapter as far as I can tell from the review, and therefore did not see how the plot got better as did the grammar. So if you are enjoying this story but have no account then I am sorry to say that to review you now need an account, because I am sick and tired of people leaving me anonymous reviews, that are telling me I suck not only on this account but my fictionpress account as well, same username if you are interested. If you are going to say that my stuff sucks then at least have the guts to say so under your username, to those of you who don't have accounts who like this story, then if you have a friend with an account I would suggest leaving a review through their account if they let you or getting your own account. I apologize for taking your time when all you want to do is read the chapter, but I will make it up to you, I usually don't write lemons on this account but I am going to put a few in this story for wasting your time ranting about how I am taking of the anonymous reviews.**

_**DICSLACIMER: I do not own Supernatural, I do own Maria and any other characters that are not in the show.**_

Maria woke up in the place she has felt safest in since she and the love of her life got together. Dean woke up when Maria stirred and the two of them gathered their clothes for a shower. Dean started the shower and when he turned around he saw Maria standing there with no cloths. He quickly stripped off his clothes and Maria placed her lips to his. She moaned onto the kiss when Dean slipped his tongue in her mouth. He too moaned, and he felt himself get hard when she grinded against him.

He gently lifted her and got into the shower with her. Dean started placing kisses all over her beautiful body. As he rubbed her breasts tenderly, she reached down and took Dean's length into her hands and started to rub him. Dean moaned loudly and she kept at it. When Dean could take it no more he entered her body. He thrust in and out. "Dean." Maria moaned, as she met his thrusts.

"Maria baby I love you." Dean said as he placed his lips back on hers. He continued to thrust in and out of her as they kissed. Maria tightened around Dean and reached her climax, which sent Dean over the edge and his seed filled her.

"Thank you." Maria said when she caught her breath.

"I should be the one thanking you." Dean replied as he washed Maria's hair then he gently washed her body.

Maria did the same for him, when they got out of the shower they dried each other off and got dressed. "We should head to the court house to get married." Maria said.

"I think we should pack for our honey moon first, I was to leave as soon as we are married." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Alright hot stuff." Maria said smoothly.

The two of them ate and then packed for roughly two weeks. They headed to the court house, and got married. Dean took her out and they bought the rings then they headed to their honey moon destination.

When they arrived it was late, but they did not care. Dean half carried a very tired Maria into the hotel.  
"How can I help you?" The gentleman behind the desk asked when they approached.

"WE would like the honey moon sweet please." Dean answered.

"Very well sir, name?" He asked.

"Dean Winchester." Dean answered, "Before you ask we will be paying with a card." Dean added. Maria was falling asleep on his shoulder so he picked her up bridal style. Maria rested her head on his shoulder, and an older couple smiled at the two of them.

The man nodded and Dean gave him the card. He man rung up the room and asked, "How many nights?"

"Three." Dean answered.

The man typed some stuff and gave Dean the key. Dean managed to carry Maria, the bags, and the key up to their room. When he walked into the room he dropped the bags by the door, shut it, and carried Maria, who was now sound asleep, to the bed. He laid her on the bed then changed her into her night clothes. He crawled under the covers with Maria and pulled her to him before he fell asleep.

**A/N~ I am sorry this chapter was shorter compared to the rest of them, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter, and there is a reason they packed for two weeks but are only staying there for three days, you will find out in the next chapter. I will try to post it tomorrow. Please review, once again sorry for disabling anonymous reviews, but I might put them back up at a later time, anyway hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12 To Be Continued

**A/N~ Alright guys, here is the deal, Sam and Bobby will still be in the story, but from now on they will only be mentioned once and a while. Sorry for all you Sam and Bobby fans.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural; however I do own Maria and characters that will appear later in the story that you do not recognize.**_

Maria woke up in Dean's arms. She looked at her rings and smiled. She wanted to do something special for Dean so she carefully got out of bed; she called room service and had them bring strawberries with whipped cream. She then went into the bathroom and took care of her business before changing into a very sexy and revealing red and black lace outfit that she managed to pack without Dean seeing.

She laid the food out on the bedside table and waited for Dean to wake up. She got impatient and placed her lips to his. He woke immediately. "Thanks for the wakeup call; can you do that more often?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin, without realizing what she was wearing.

"Sure Hun, why don't you go take care of your morning needs, and then come back here." Maria answered with a sly smile. Dean quickly got out of the bed and took care of everything. When Dean returned Maria was lying on the bed in a very sexual pose, with the whipped cream and strawberries at her side. Dean lied on the bed and Maria dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream and fed it to him with a smile.

Dean returned the gesture, when they finished with breakfast Maria eagerly placed her lips to Deans. She climbed on top of him and took control. She placed kissed all over his neck, and stopped to suck on a spot that made him moan. Maria took of Deans clothes when he began to get hard. Dean shivered when the cold air hit his erection. Maria easily slid onto him and road him until they both hit their climax.

"Baby, that was amazing." Dean said when he finally got his breath back and stopped shaking.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Maria replied. "I know this may sound bad, but even though this is our honey moon, I don't want it to be all about sex." Maria added.

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you want is what I want, because when you are happy, I am happy." Dean replied.

"So how long before we head home?" Maria asked softly.

"Well we actually leave this place in two days; I want to show you something." Dean replied softly.

The two days passed quickly for the newlyweds, and soon it was time to check out. "Come on Dean tell me where we are going." Maria pleaded when they were in the car and driving.

"You will find out soon enough sweetheart, and I am fairly certain you will like it, we will be there in about an hour, when we get about 10 minutes out I am going to have to blind fold you though." Dean replied.

"Fine, I love you Dean." Maria replied.

"I love you too, and nice try." Dean answered with a soft chuckle when Maria pouted. Dean kept to his word and blindfolded Maria when they hit the ten minute away mark.

When Dean pulled into the driveway he led Maria into the house. "Okay sweetheart you can look now." Dean replied.

Maria took of the blindfold and gasped, this house was beautiful, and all of her and Dean's belongings were in it. The living room was huge, and it was joined to the dining room. Maria walked to the kitchen and smiled. "Oh wow." She whispered. Dean chuckled, and showed her the downstairs bathroom. Then they walked upstairs, and Maria went into all the rooms, two of the four rooms were furnished, and there were suitcases on the beds. "Dean who…" She started to ask but decided against it. She walked into an empty room that was painted a soft blue. She then walked into the master suite. She saw a picture of Mary and John on the dresser.

"Dean, who is here, and where are we?" She asked.

"Well first things first, out guests will be back later; secondly we are about four blocks from my child hood home." Dean answered with a sad smile.

"Oh Dean, I love it. Could we…I mean is your old house occupied?" Maria asked.

"Yes, but I know who lives there and we can go see the house if you want." Dean replied very quietly.

Maria replied with, "I will go when you are ready, I can wait."

"I love you." Dean said. "I have not visited my mom…when Sam and I came back for a hunt he did…but I need to see her." Dean added.

"We will go when you are ready." Maria said and she hugged Dean.

"So Bobby you think they are back yet?" Sam asked.

"What are they doing here?" Maria whispered.

"They moved everything here, Sam took a week off of school to do so, he has to leave tomorrow, and Bobby rode with him, so he has to go too." Dean answered.

They then went out to great Sam and Bobby. "Thank you!" Maria exclaimed as she pulled Sam and Bobby in for a hug. Both men returned it with soft smiles. When Maria pulled back she walked over to Dean.

"Maria, let's go see my mom." Dean whispered.

"Alright, Sam, Bobby we will be back soon we need to go out." Maria said, giving the both a sad look.

They knew where they were headed and nodded, and then went to their respective rooms. Dean and Maria walked to the car. "What happened to your dad's body?" Maria asked.

"We gave him a hunter's funeral. We burned him." Dean answered. The rest of the ride to the cemetery was quiet. When they got there, Dean gripped Maria's hand tightly and they walked to Mary Winchester's grave.

Once there Maria saw Dean's eyes where misting over. Dean kneeled and Maria followed suit, and rubbed Dean's back with her free hand. "Hey Mom…uhh this is so wired…I got married, to Maria. Sam, Bobby, Maria and I killed the thing that killed you…I am sure you have seen dad already…he uhh well he gave up his life for me…" Dean whispered before he broke down, which Maria had never seen happen before.

"Baby…" She whispered before pulling him into her arms. Dean held Maria like she was a lifeline, and sobbed. The sobs shook his entire body. Maria just held him, and rubbed his back.

An hour later he finally got his emotions in check and he and Maria left. They drove through and ate on the way home.

It has been two months since Dean and Maria moved to Dean's hometown. Maria woke up yet again feeling sick. She got out of bed, waking dean in the process and ran to the bathroom. Dean held her hair back then said, "Want to take that test yet?"

"Yeah." Maria replied when she washed out her mouth. She shooed Dean out of the bathroom and took the pregnancy test, that she has been dreading; she wanted kids, but not this early in marriage.

When she finished peeing on the white stick that would determine her fate, she walked into the bed room and sat on Dean's lap. When she looked at the test three minutes later there was a little pink plus sign. "We are gonna be parents…" She whispered.

"We should get you into the doctor to be sure." Dean replied happily.

"Yeah…" Maria agreed. Dean made the appointment for later that day, and when they got to the office they sat down to wait.

"Winchester, Maria." The nurse called. Dean and Maria both got up and went back. They did all of the tests, then when the blood results came in the doctor said, "Congratulations you are around eight weeks pregnant, schedule an appointment in two months, it will be your sixteen week check up." The doctor said.

They nodded and did just that. Once they were in the car Maria said, "I am gonna be a shitty mom."

"No sweetheart, don't say that. You are to caring to be a shitty mom." Dean said softly.

"No Dean, I don't know how to be a mom…my 'parents' never treated me like their own child…which makes sense because they adopted me but still." Maria replied.

Dean hugged her close to him as he drove. "We should call Sam and Bobby." Maria said when they got home. Dean nodded and they walked into the house and had dinner, then Maria dialed Bobby's number first.

"_Hi Dean, Maria." Bobby greeted, knowing he was on speaker._

"Hey Bobby, we have some news for ya." Dean and Maria replied in unison.

"_What is it?" Bobby asked, confused._

"Well I am pregnant." Maria answered, and she and Dean both chuckled when he laughed joyously.

"Bobby we have to call Sam we will call you again later, oh and I am eight weeks along." Maria said.

"_Alright, bye guys." Bobby replied then the line went dead._

Dean dialed Sam's number and he picked up on the first ring. "Hello Uncle Sam." Dean said then Maria started to laugh.

"_You're pregnant?!" Sam asked with a smile in his tone._

"Yes, I am eight weeks. Uncle Sam, we have to go though cuz I am feeling sick…got plagued with…" Maria didn't finish because she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"_Morning sickness?" Sam questioned._

"Yeah Sammy boy, but I am gonna go and help her out, we will call soon." Dean replied. He did not wait for a response just hung up and ran to the bathroom. He took care of Maria and they carried her to bed. When they got dressed and into bed, Maria kissed Dean and murmured, "I love you." Before falling asleep.

The last thing she heard was, "Love you too, more then you will ever know." Dean watched the sleeping beauty before him for a few minutes, before he two fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**A/N~ Hope you like it, like I stated earlier Sam and Bobby will not be mentioned much more, but will show up every few chapters in the sequel anyway. Yes that is right, this is the end of "This is a TV show, isn't it?" Because I find no reason to continue this story under that title since she is permanently in their world. So keep an eye out of the sequel. I am probably going to call it, "The Life of Dean and Maria Winchester" So yeah just keep your eyes peeled, I will probably have the first chapter up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
